


Beware of the Dog

by Indehed



Series: Scrubbed [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for the Scrubbed universe:<br/>Sex in the office was supposed to be a no-no. Rules are meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to have a fanfic amnesty and release something from the depths of my hard drive. I can say with 99% certainty that the sequel to Scrubbed will never happen despite my having written two chapters of it. I decided to put aside the first/introduction of bad guy chapter and post the second, which is just Steve and Danny having some fun in the office and easily stands alone. 
> 
> It was pointed out to me that it's a shame to leave perfectly good smut there with no one to read it so thanks to LandonRichardson for the push to post it.
> 
> It was written about three years ago, I barely remember writing it, and it's not been beta'd.
> 
> Title inspired by 'Beware of the Dog' performed by Jamelia.

Danny bolted for the safety of his office, well aware of the thundering footsteps behind him. He skidded to a halt inside his door and pushed it shut as fast as it would go. Without a lock on the door, he was in a precarious situation, and now without some quick thinking, he'd be an easy target in the smaller room. 

He should have tried to make it to the front entrance.

But then, he knew the man trailing him was faster - the other had longer legs, it was just a biological fact that his strides were going to be longer. 

In that instant he had to protect himself, he yanked the blind down on the door and held onto the long metal bar door-handle as tightly as he could. He had no other option than to hold on and hope he was stronger or had more stamina. But he was willing to concede he doubted either of those things. He was a strong man, he knew that. There was hard muscle packing his body and he worked hard to have it so, but his true strength was in his mind and his way out of this would be through that. 

There was a push from the other side, but he braced himself and fought back against the testing strength.

"Come on, Danny, quit stalling like this."

"I'm not stalling, I'm… protecting myself."

"This is ridiculous, you know I'm going to get in there, and I'm going to get you, so why don't you just step back and let me in," the other man sing-songed, amusement evident in his voice.

"How about no," he answered. "How about you go back to your own office, and stop trying to harass me."

There was a sigh from the other side. "There's no one else here."

"So?"

"I'm bored."

"So you decided to take it out on me? Real mature, Steven."

It had started innocently enough. Chin and Kono had left on an extended lunch break. It was their turn. Yesterday had been a boring day filled mainly with paperwork and a court appearance for Kono to represent Five-0. Steve and Danny had taken a long lunch break to enjoy some time together, leaving Chin manning the office. Today it was turnabout, but Steve seemed to have frustrated himself with his paperwork and turned his attention to winding up Danny. 

It was all Danny's fault, if you asked Steve - which Danny had done when this whole mess began. Apparently, Danny leaning over the table-top computer was 'a sin' - Steve's words. 

He'd come up behind Danny, plastered himself over the smaller man's back, forcing him onto the table, and had then proceeded to grope him. Danny had fought back, albeit halfheartedly and with a laugh. They had rules. Rules were important. Not just to Danny but society at large. The rules were simple - no groping at work. Okay, so the rule was actually no overt sexual behavior at work, but groping was definitely a part of that and both of them should know better than to start something around the office.

He'd pushed back against Steve, using the table as leverage to bring himself back to height, forcing Steve back from him as he turned. Steve was on him again in an instant, with surprising cat-like grace rather than his usual puppy dog enthusiasm and Danny once more pushed him away. 

Steve stood still as he re-balanced himself, so close to Danny, able to reach out and touch but he took his time. He tilted his head, braced his shoulders and looked at Danny like he was a challenge to overcome. 

Danny had once again explained the rules with a hand up to ward Steve off, but Steve had stayed quiet, his eyes roving over Danny followed by hands that skirted over Danny's shirt and down onto bare arms and then he'd looked into Danny's eyes and it was then that Danny knew he was screwed. He had no time to say anything before his lips were covered by Steve's. 

The kiss was so good that he forgot himself. He joined in. He moaned into Steve's mouth as he was claimed by the Sentinel and feeling his head tipping back caused a brief pain in his neck before Steve's hand was there to cradle him. His own hands took a journey over Steve's chest and up to both sides of his neck, holding on for dear life as he felt himself go light headed, needing to breathe.

Steve's other hand had wandered down to his ass again, his fingers splayed, grabbing into the flesh, the tips of his fingers seeking despite the cloth covering him.

As the kiss broke, Danny breathed deeply while Steve ghosted his lips over Danny's stubbled cheek and smiled, "I knew you'd see things my way…"

Steve's words were low, sultry, inviting and Danny always loved to hear him like that. It made the blood thrum in his ears and he swore it made him harden in an instant. But then he registered the actual words and it made him open his eyes with a sudden clarity. 

He pushed Steve again, but with Steve's feet planted bracketing one of Danny's legs, he didn't move far. "Woah, woah… hold on a minute here, Steven. Rules."

"Fuck the rules," Steve moved back in, seeking out Danny's lips, but he was able to hold the taller man at bay. 

"No, not at work."

Steve sighed, and held his hands up. "Fine, have it your way, not in the main office."

"Good," Danny righted himself and smoothed his hands down his shirt. "Glad we could come to an understanding."

"Right. An understanding. Not out in the open like this, I get it, people could just waltz right on in and get an eyeful."

"Exactly."

"But they won't get that if we go in my office and close the blinds." Steve's predatory smile gave Danny only one moment of warning. Relying on reflex, he was able to dodge Steve's hands with a brief, and slightly embarrassing, high pitched yelp, as they came back to grab at him and he scurried to the other side of the table, keeping it between them in a way that made him feel like he was living in a cliche and somehow Steve was a mustache twirling villain and Danny had become Lillian Gish. 

He knew the stalemate wouldn't last, because he knew Steve's crazy Navy SEAL mind would be plotting a way around the hazard. He eyed Steve's office carefully, and without giving his intentions away, tried to work out how quickly he could get to his own and the sanctuary it could provide. 

And that was when he'd bolted, making it inside his own door just in time. Now faced with a bored Sentinel who was currently thinking with his little brain, he had to work out how to get out of this, as he held tightly to his door handle.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you when I get my hands on you?" Steve asked, his voice taking on that distinctively seductive tone again. Danny swallowed, hard, well aware that other parts of him were showing definite interest.

"I can take a guess," he answered, hearing the desire in his own voice barely held in check.

"So many things, Danny. I'm going to make you beg for it, hold you at the edge, I'm going to make this last."

Danny swallowed a lump in his throat and breathed heavily, keeping his weight braced against the door. Steve was throwing their agreement right out the window. They weren't supposed to do things like this at work. Only at home, in their own domain.

"I know you want it, Danny, you can't hide it from me. I can hear it in your voice, I can hear your heart beating quicker, I can hear the hitch in your breath… open the door Danny. Let me in, let me touch you…"

Danny wanted to. He really wanted to. He knew he shouldn't but there was that part of him that wanted to see where this was going, and Steve's voice alone was working him up so much he needed to see something through. He trailed a hand down the glass of the door, beside the blind, well aware that Steve could see it. He also knew he wasn't blocking the door as tightly as he had been. Steve knew too, but wasn't pushing. He was waiting for Danny to step back, to let him in, to submit.

With a sigh, and a droop of resignation to his shoulders, he took a step back and pulled the door open. For a moment, Steve stumbled at the unexpected change in weight of the door, but then he righted himself and stood, framed in the doorway, ready to pounce. 

Danny gulped. When Steve was like this, he was sexy as hell and it did things to Danny that he would never admit to out loud, but both of them knew, nonetheless.

He took a few more steps back, always keeping his eyes on Steve, until his thighs hit the desk. Steve stalked into the room, matching Danny's steps, but as the desk stopped Danny from moving further, Steve took longer strides. His arms blocked Danny in, his knees pushed Danny's legs apart and he settled in close to the small man. 

"Danny," he breathed as he closed the gap and moaned into Danny's mouth. Danny gave in entirely, reaching a hand up to tangle in the hair at the back of Steve's head and pull him down for more, harder contact. Steve broke free and began to suck small kisses along and down into Danny's neck. His hands found purchase on Danny's hips then circled around, grasping into the flesh of Danny's ass and hiking him up onto the desk. He pulled back long enough to shuck his top and pull his tee over his head, dropping them on the floor beside them. 

His fingers took their time undoing the buttons of Danny's shirt, slowly revealing the furred chest hidden underneath. As Steve gave in to his senses to explore Danny in the most seductive way he knew how, Danny could do little more than grab at the back of his neck. 

"We imprinted last night," Danny said, partially in question as to why Steve was so intent on him now.

"We didn't do it here," Steve answered, freeing his mouth from Danny's collarbone long enough to speak. 

So that was it, Steve was wanting to christen the office because he wanted to imprint here? They'd never truly considered the headquarters their domain, not like their home was. In this building there were other Sentinels and Guides who could come and go. Maybe not to Five-0, but to other offices beside theirs. The Governor's aide was a Guide and his Sentinel wife visited him there all the time. Danny always thought it would be cocky of them to imprint the office, but clearly Steve had changed his mind. 

Danny looked over Steve's head. Sure he'd fantasized about the exhibitionist nature of doing this in the office, but he'd never truly wanted to put their relationship out there so much. The open door wasn't as big a turn on in real life as it was in his head. 

"Babe, the door is still open, you gotta close it over."

Steve lifted his head, a hand cradling Danny's face for a moment. "I'll close the door, if you take off your pants." Steve moved away, his hand lingering until the last moment. He closed over the door and made sure the blinds were all the way down. He turned to see Danny still sitting there and he spun his finger, gesturing for Danny to hurry up. "Pants, Danny. Everything off."

"Okay, Steve, I'm doing it," Danny grumbled as his fingers went for the fly of his trousers while his feet did their best to kick his shoes off. Steve moved around the office, lowering all the other blinds, making it much dimmer inside, and more private. 

He turned in time to see Danny pushing his underwear down and off, the clothes all in a tangled heap on the ground with some of Steve's. Steve adjusted his cargoes, and began to unfasten them. "Come here," he said, motioning Danny over. 

Steve only pushed his pants down enough to free himself up, letting them pool around his knees as he shuffled around the room. He then took Danny's hand in his and sat on the black leather couch. He pulled Danny down on top of him, the smaller man's knees on either side of Steve's thighs, comfortably, before Steve spread his own legs wider apart, forcing Danny to do the same. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Steve spoke reverently, making Danny flush. Steve surged forward as his arms circled Danny's back. He moved in as he pulled Danny closer and their lips mashed together in a hard kiss, Steve's tongue delving deep into Danny's mouth.

Hands stroked down Danny's back, they grabbed into the flesh of his ass, then gripped his thighs before disappearing. The small noise of packaging being grabbed from a pocket meant Steve had gone looking for lube in one of the many pockets of his pants.

As hands fumbled blindly behind Danny's back, their kisses were focused and attention-grabbing. Every nerve ending in Danny's body felt like it began by his lips and traveled with lightning speed through his veins. Deft fingers began to prep him, distracting him, sending him off balance, being held up by Steve's shoulders. It wasn't long before they connected, Steve pushing up into Danny with sure strokes, rocking into him perfectly with well-practiced moves. 

Danny began moaning inarticulate sounds, urging Steve on. He brought his own hand to cover his dick, to tug at it, knowing the pleasure in him was growing to a point where he'd soon let go, but his hand was batted away and another took its place, moving in ways he didn't expect and yet could always predict. 

"Steve, babe, you got me."

"You close?" Steve breathed against Danny's cheek.

"Hmm," Danny tried to answer as he jerked his head slightly. "Yeah, oh god… oh god, I'm gonna…"

With a squeeze everything stopped, Danny's voice gave a strangled sob as Steve pushed into him hard but then quit moving altogether, holding them both off. His grip on Danny not allowing the pleasure to rip through him like he'd expected. 

"Steve, no, nono…"

"Shhhh, baby, I told you I'd keep you at the edge…"

"Steve."

"Stop, Danny, just take a moment… I want you to feel me, okay?" Steve moved, rolling his hips up into Danny. "Feel me like I feel you, feel everything, get lost in it, in the sensation, in the taste, in the touch, in the sound… focus on me, let me ground you, just like you ground me…"

Danny closed his eyes, let Steve's voice wash over him. Being held on the brink like this was sweet torture. He wanted to stay here forever and yet he wanted to let go and fall on top of Steve all at once. 

"We're perfect, Danny, you feel that?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded against Steve, "God, yes," he answered. Feeling surrounded by Steve, feeling his heat washing over him, feeling him inside, full and stretched and just on this side of painful. He brought a hand to Steve's face, sweaty and warm, he let Steve's stubble graze against his palm. His nose pressed against Steve's, their eyes met, blurry and out of focus from the closeness but clear enough to see the connection between them. 

"I want all of you, Danny," Steve's honesty shone through, along with a small look of apprehension. 

"You got me, Steve. Just like I got you."

Steve grinned and bucked up into Danny in response, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Danny. One of Steve's hands found its way to where their bodies connected, feeling the push and pull, the thrusting, the heat, the tightening of muscle and added to the stimulation between them. It was slow, Steve refusing to speed up, to give them both what they wanted and needed, preferring instead to torture them both with sure, steady strokes, riding the pleasure, keeping them close to the brink. 

Their moans tangled, just as their bodies did. Their voices merging with their lips and tongues, everything they did was in sync. Their bodies rocked into and against each other, chests rubbing sweatily, skin sticking and dragging, stubble causing friction against shoulders and necks but everything just added to the overall sensation of being with one another. 

"Please, Steve, please…" Danny whimpered, the edge too tantalizing in front of him and he couldn't seem to reach it, no matter how much harder he tried to urge Steve on with his body's movements.

"I could do this all day," Steve teased. "You feel too good."

"Babe, I need… c'mon…"

"What's it worth to you?" A calculating smile tore at Steve's features, which was spoiled somewhat as Danny bore down on Steve's dick, making the smile turn into an open-mouthed, halted curse of pleasure. 

"Seriously?" he ground out in response. 

""Hmmm, hmmmm," Steve let out. "I'll fuck you like there's no tomorrow, I'll make you feel this for days, I'll give you everything you want… what do I get?"

"The satisfaction… of everything you just said…" Danny tried. 

Steve huffed out a laugh, "How about… no complaining… about my driving… for a week?"

"I'd give you anything right now," Danny spoke against Steve's neck before forcing his head back up as Steve thrust into him again. "And that's what you want?"

"Anything?"

"Almost," Danny answered. 

"You already give me pretty much everything I could ever want… except some more free passes."

"For your crazy shit? No deal."

"And the complaining… about the car… what about that?"

"Fine, okay, whatever, just fuck me faster," Danny's fingers curled into Steve's biceps, enough to leave marks that would take time to fade. "C'mon, babe, I'm desperate here…"

Steve needed little more encouragement. He braced himself on the couch and pounded up into Danny using enough strength to define all the muscles in his arms and abdomen. He held his breathe, and Danny followed suit, almost curling into himself, then stretching back out, as he was driven closer and closer. He used his own hand now, pulling on himself, the knot inside coiling tighter and tighter before his release hit him like driving into a brick wall as Steve's chest was coated in Danny's cum. 

Danny breathed out in sharp breaths, his whole body feeling wrung out and over sensitive but Steve continued his own pursuit, his rhythm beginning to jerk and then he was collapsing back onto the sofa, his hands moving to grip Danny's hips, man-handling the man above him around as he gave a few last juddering thrusts and then slipped out of Danny's body.

Steve let his body fall slowly to the side, pulling Danny with him as the lay side by side on the couch, limbs mixed and enfolded together. Steve's hand smoothed back Danny's hair, while Danny's traced lazy circles on Steve's chest.

Steve breathed in everything around him, then lay a gentle kiss on Danny's forehead. "We should do my office soon."

"We should never have done my office in the first place. The rules."

"I think we've just established that rules really are meant to be broken."

Danny groaned at Steve's face, it's smugness for convincing Danny, the satisfaction their sex had given him and the assuredness in his sense claim. They'd metaphorically pee'd on Danny's office and even that would radiate around the main room as well. There was no way any Sentinel wouldn't know what had happened. Steve had both claimed the domain and his Guide in one fell swoop.

Danny pushed Steve's face away from him with a groan, then let his legs slip off the couch. It really wasn't big enough for the two of them to lie here together for long. 

There was a soft knock on the door, "Guys?" Kono's voice came through. "If you're done re-enacting _Emmanuelle_ , your lunch is out here."

"Oh my god," Danny slipped the rest of the way off the couch in surprise, and landed on the ground with a thump. "I didn't hear them come back."

"They've been here a while," Steve answered, then realized what he'd given away. 

"Of course, you heard them with your super hearing, and you thought nothing of letting me know to, I don't know, be a bit quieter? Or heaven forbid we stop when our friends and colleagues were only a thin sheet of glass away from us while we had sex!" Danny had started quietly, but his voice had risen the further through his rant he got. 

"And spoil the moment?"

"Get your stupid Sentinel ass up!" Danny slapped at Steve's legs, trying to get the other man to stop lounging around. "Put some clothes on and go out there and get me my lunch."

"Get it yourself," Steve answered, slowly, probably deliberately so, stretching out kinks and padding over to pick his clothes out of the pile as Danny sat on the floor hiding at the side of his couch. 

"I'm never leaving this office ever again, you hear me? You can get new back-up, you can get yourself a new Guide. I'm too mortified to go anywhere in public with you. Ever."

"Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic? Chin and Kono know what we do together."

"In an abstract way, of course they do, but now they know we've done it here, right under their noses. And now they know how we sound when we…" Danny was reminded of an old conversation with Chin. He was worried that with this information, Kono could have won money on some form of office pool. It was the kind of thing they'd all do, he knew of a few of them, about himself or Steve or other couples or team members, but he always got satisfaction in knowing certain ones could never be proved. He hung his head into his hands, he had a feeling he'd just proved something. 

His clothes hit him with a cool blast of air as Steve threw them towards him and he began pulling them on, all the while continuing to hide by the side of the couch. 

"It's perfectly normal, and natural." Steve said. 

"Yeah yeah, when two people are in love, yadda. Doesn't mean I want it advertised."

"It's not, not in that way," Steve insisted. He put his hand out for Danny to take, and when he didn't, he leaned down anyway and hauled the smaller man to his feet. "Lunch time, Danno."

He pushed and shoved and Danny tried to dig his heels in but he went flying out his office door ahead of Steve and stumbled as he greeted the brighter light in the main office area. Danny cleared his throat, ignored the trickle of cum he could feel in the back of his pants and sauntered over to the table and grabbed up his sandwich, all the while refusing to meet his friends' eyes. He murmured and smiled his thanks and turned to take it back to his sanctuary when he walked into Steve's chest.

Steve's hands grabbed at Danny's arms and spun him back around, making him stay with him and face the music. Steve had plastered a grin on his face as he flung an arm around Danny's shoulders. "No mayo, right?" he asked Chin looking over to the other man.

"That's what I ordered for you."

"Even if they got it wrong, I'm sure it won't hurt you, boss," Kono began. "After your little extra workout, the calories won't really count."

"Oh my God. Boundaries," Danny reminded them all. 

"You're the ones who just had sex in the office," she shot back, hiding a grin in her own lunch.

"And it's not happening again. It was a moment of weakness," He turned quickly to Steve and held a finger up, poking him in the chest. "Ah! Not happening again. If you try, I'll divorce you."

"We're not married."

"Close enough." Danny gripped his sandwich bag and launched into the team. "I've got work to do. Chin, stay as you are. Kono, keep your mind out of the gutter and you," he poked Steve again, "are on a time out in your own office to think about what you've done. And not the good kind of thinking either"

He turned his back on them with a scowl and headed to his office.

"Wow, is he really that pissed?" Kono asked.

"Nope, he's smiling," Steve said to them, "What? I can see his reflection in the glass."

Danny made it into the office and closed his door. The blinds were still all pulled shut so no one could see him leaning against the door with a relieved sigh. It was true, he was smiling, despite himself. In future, he would be more controlled, not let Steve talk him into these things with his wily, seductive ways. But it had been damned good, and now he'd worked up an appetite.

He dug a hand into the back of his pants to shift his underwear, knowing that Steve was on the other side of the door smugly happy with leaving such an obvious claim of ownership in him for the day. He shook his head and moved to his desk, sitting carefully and opening his sandwich while staring at his computer screen and doing everything he could to concentrate on his actual work.


End file.
